This invention relates generally to templates production machinery. A principal object of the present invention is to provide a template centre punching machine of increased precision, by employing two gauges so to locate an exact point on template blank in two planes at right angle to each other.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.